1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a corona wire cartridge for a corona discharger that is applied to a charger, a transcriber, and a static eliminator of an image forming apparatus.
2. Background Art
A corona discharger where high voltage is applied to an electrode having a wire shape, a corona wire, to generate corona discharging is applied to, for example, a charger, a transcriber, and a static eliminator of a printer or a copier that forms images by using an electrography process.
In the corona wire, discharging efficiency may be reduced or local discharging may occur due to oxidation coming from the discharging or deterioration coming from attachment of floating toners resulting from static electricity during the discharging, and nonuniform charging of an object to be charged (photoreceptor, intermediate transfer body, paper, and so on) incurs poor printing including nonuniform concentration of black lines, white lines, and images.
Therefore, it is necessary to regularly replace the corona wire, and a structure where the corona wire is easily replaced is proposed in, for example, JP-A-62-131274